


Newborn

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dad7, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Nothing beats the joy of hugging your newborn.





	Newborn

Jinyoung was prepared; it’s like his whole life was destined to lead up to this moment. He was there every step of the way, making sure you had all you needed, all the baby needed. Outside the delivery room, he’s the only father sitting up straight, smile across his face as he read a text from his friends saying they’ll go to the house tomorrow morning to welcome their new niece.

When the nurse went out to call for him, Jinyoung was light on his feet.

Hours being on labour would have made you look like you aged ten years, but that wasn’t what Jinyoung saw when he entered the room. You were glowing. Exhausted, but the softness in your features as you held your bundle of joy delicately made it seem like you’ve never felt better before. You looked up to Jinyoung, a tear escaping your eyes now that your little family is together in a small room for the first time.

Jinyoung was prepared for everything that could go wrong, but not the overwhelming happiness that surged in him.

He heard a coo of some sorts, and he looked down your arms to find a smiling angel.

“Looks like she’s happy to have her Daddy in the room,” you told Jinyoung.

Gently, his arms go forward, a silent beg to hold his daughter. With a little tremble, you passed the newborn to your husband, taking note of the flickers in his expressions, fear and joy coming and go.

“Oh my God,” Jinyoung exclaimed when he finally had her fully. He sat by the end of your bed as if he lost all the strength he mustered for the past months. Jinyoung delicately put her up, sniffing her head and finding the amazing unique scent he’s never smelled before.

When Jinyoung tried to lean away, afraid he would suffocate his daughter, he found her little hands clasped tight on his shirt.

“Hey, look, look, she doesn’t want to let go of me,” he whispered eagerly. He couldn’t believe it himself.

Your eyes welled up at the sight. It was the only perfection in life.

“Welcome, Aera,” Jinyoung said. The perfect name for a product of love, a timeless gift. He moved to give your forehead a kiss. “Thank you, my love.”


End file.
